The Wizard's daughter
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell has four beautiful daughters and the life she always wanted. but one of her children wasn't meant to be born. an anomaly which threatens the world's very existence. and a mistake she made years ago is about to come back and bite her and and her family in the ass.


The wizard's daughter

Phoebe halliwell has four beautiful daughters and the kind of life she always wanted. But one of her daughters is different. A mistake that is about to come and bite her and her family in the ass.

Chapter 1. Part 1

Peyton Grace Halliwell was born on the first of January 2007. She wasn't meant to be born. She wasn't either one of the little girls Phoebe had envisioned. She wasn't part of the great cosmic order of things. It was as though somehow she had just slipped into the timeline.

Something somewhere had gone wrong. However, despite everything Phoebe kept her mouth shut. She had a little girl now and that's what she had always wanted and for what ever reason that child existed.

The little girl had jet black hair. Like "him", or like Prue. Yes she could easily explain away the hair as Prue had black hair. But the green eyes? And as Peyton got older, her powers were kind of strange, often accidental and without purpose also she couldn't Beam like her siblings. Phoebe had never intended to lie. But she was afraid that this baby, although she loved her more than anything would ruin the happy future she had envisioned with Coop. So she passed the child off as her husband's and forgot about that one night of madness as best she could.

Phoebe took ages deciding on a name. Piper was calling her child which as due in a month Melinda after their ancestor. So automatically Phoebe had thought of Prudence. But she couldn't bring herself to use that name. She was deceiving everyone enough as it was without using her dead sister's name! the name she had chosen for her and Coop's child. She was still hoping that Prudence would still be born.

Paige was also pregnant at this time although she wasn't due for another seven months. She was the one to name Peyton, after her favourite teacher who had been called Miss Peyton. phoebe approved of the name and chose Grace in honour of one of her ancestors.

She wanted all of her children to carry on the tradition of having first names beginning with P.

Two months after Peyton Grace was born Phoebe found out she was pregnant again. And on the same year she had welcomed her first daughter she gave birth to a second, one with light brown hair and brown eyes. Prudence was born in November around four months after Paige's daughters Kat and Tomara.

So close in age were Peyton and Prudence that they became as close as the twins were. Although they were very different in personality unlike Kat and Tomara who were two sides of the same coin. As the girls grew up, the difference in Peyton Grace was apparent and her sisters and cousins accepted that she was a little weird. She never spoke. The physiatrists had said she had a form of autism.

And lived in her own little world most of the time.

Phoebe was devastated but still she loved the child that came from another world.

Part 2.

Phoebe Halliwell watched from pool side as 15 children horsed about doing canon balls and pushing each other in. It was Tomara and Kat's tenth birthday and she had agreed to host the thing since her house was the only one with a pool and the twins had wanted a pool party.

Piper's high pitched screech erupted a third time as Chris kept orbing up in the air and literally causing tidal waves as he hit the water.

"Christopher Halliwell! How many times do I have to tell you. Quit it. You are ruining the girl's party You do as I say Or you're out of there mister and It's back to magic school for the weekend!"

The thirteen year old scowled and resolved to swim to the side of the pool and get out.

"Fine." he snapped at his mother and then disappeared. He hadn't wanted to come to a kid's party anyway. Thankfully nobody noticed his little disappearing act.

"Honestly.." Piper murmured in phoebe's direction.. "He has been a nightmare recently. There really is no talking to him. He's been warned about using his powers in public. Leo seems to think I should send him to MS, it did wonders for Wyatt when he was that age."

"Do you think that's wise though. You did say you wanted them to have a normal upbringing." Phoebe said. She was a little distracted as she was watching some kind of altercation going on between her daughter and another girl from Kat and Tamara's year.

"Well I'm not sure." Piper replied and she began to realise that her sister was distracted. She too gazed over at the girls. There were a few of them now arguing and she realised quickly that they were all her nieces.

"Don't you dare say that about my sister again!" spat Prue her fists were raised and ready to punch the girl who had just called her sister a freak. "Kat, tell Erin and her friends that they have to leave. Or I will punch her face in."

Erin laughed slightly. "I only called her a freak cause she was staring at her reflection. She always was pretty weird. a geek. Well now she's a geek and a freak."

The other girls laughed, even Tamara did until her twin smacked her arm.

"You dare and you're mom will kill you Prue." Kat replied, trying to defuse the situation. "Let's just go and get some drinks guys, aunt Phoebe made really nice fruit punch."

The other girls went over to get something to drink as it was a very hot day and the offer of punch had for now made them forget their altercation.

"How can you stick up for Erin against your own cousin." Prue hissed, glaring at Kat and Tomara.

"It's our birthday." Kat shrugged. "Erin is in our class, we have to live with her at school every day. We had to invite her. She's the most popular girl in 4rth grade. And she would get us back something awful if we sent her packing. Sorry Prue but Paty doesn't mind she's used to people thinking she's weird."

"Yeh. That's right Prue. believe it or not your sister is a freak. Everyone in the family knows it." Tomara added. She often had the unfortunate knack of saying the wrong thing. Earning a nudge from her twin. Prue's eyes were full of fury.

"What did you say! She's not a freak. She's special, powerful. More than you two will ever be!" Prue said, pushing her cousin hard. "remember. Your powers are bound."

"Tom didn't mean that." Kat insisted. "did you" she slapped her sister.

"No. I was just saying.." Tomara began and then stopped. Prue grabbed a hold of her cousin's hair and yanked her to the ground.

"Hey get off of me. You freak!" Tomara screamed slapping Prue's arms frantically. And then Prue, who was known for being somewhat of a Tom boy punched her cousin square in the face, leaving her with a bloody nose.

"What in all of creation is going on here!" came Piper's voice as she rushed over, with Paige and Phoebe close behind her.

"Well!" Phoebe snapped, grabbing her daughter by the arm. "What the hell do you think you are doing. What is this? I can't trust you to behave yourself anymore!"

"Mom…" Tomara wailed holding her nose. "Heal me."

"I can't sweetie.." Paige said awkwardly, feeling guilty. Although she wasn't angry about the situation. Kids had fights all the time. It was just a bleeding nose.

"Someone might see. And plus all your friends just saw you get your nose busted in. it would be weird if it just healed. Like magic." Paige winked and Kat started laughing.

"Sorry aunt Paige." Prue said, her face down. She thought she had better apologise since she had just smacked her daughter. "But she was laughing when Erin called Peyton a freak and then she started calling her freak too."

Phoebe jumped a little. It hurt to hear her child referred to as a freak. She was a little odd perhaps a little different. But she was also a loving and beautiful child.

"Well. In that case you deserved it." Paige's temper rarely rose, but she turned to Tomara fuming. "Get your clothes together. party's over for you young lady. Kat and Henry can stay. But it's bed for you."

"She's lying mom." Tomara pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I am so sorry about this Phoebe." Paige offered. "This ungrateful little madam didn't deserve all the trouble you went to, to host the party. I think we'll donate all of her presents to the local kid's centre."

"It's fine." Phoebe reassured her sister. "Don't be too hard on her. She's just a kid. She doesn't understand."

"I am so embarrassed." Paige shook her head. She knew her daughters weren't perfect. All kids were naughty and cruel sometimes. But she thought at least she had taught them to be loyal to family.

"Tomara. Apologise at once. You are old enough to know better."

"I'm sorry." Tomara said but she didn't sound sorry she sounded angry.

"Prue you say sorry as well." Phoebe insisted.

"Sorry." Prue said in a mocking tone.

Phoebe hugged her sister good bye. And then Paige marched back into the house in silence pulling her blond girl behind her.

"You shouldn't have punched her." Phoebe spoke softly but firmly. "what ever she said. You don't use violence against your family ever. do you understand!"

"What ever you say." Prue shrugged and then walked away. She went over to talk to Melinda who was eating a hotdog served by Coop who was in charge of the barbeque.

"You think you have trouble with your boys." Phoebe sighed and leaned against her sister

"Try having four girls. I don't know what I'm going to do with my little girl. She's so boisterous. She is exactly like Prue was when she was a kid and she is always fighting with parker. And now she's fallen out with Tom."

"Well. I guess I got lucky with Melinda she takes after me. Always the peace maker." Piper said in a playfully smug voice, and then took a more serious tonne. "I can't believe Tomara would say a thing like that though. Maybe it's Paige that needs to look into sending her daughter to ms. They are great at teaching morals at that place. I mean who better than them to teach about being good right than Leo.

"Don't be silly Piper, she's a kid she didn't know what she was saying. I forgive her and so should you. It's up to Paige to be mad at her, not us. And I think Paige was really over the top, it's the poor kid's birthday and she already got punched in the face." Phoebe reasoned.

"Yeh well. I do feel sorry for her. Being dragged away in front of all of her friends and missing out on the rest of her birthday. But if it teaches her a lesson then Paige did the right thing." Piper said. She couldn't believe Phoebe was taking it so lightly. It was bad enough that other people made fun of Peyton Grace, but one of their own nieces was worse.

"Aunt Phoebe." Kat said in a small voice, the two woman jumped they had forgotten she was still there listening. Loud mouth Kat was never this quiet. "She is sorry. I know. And I'll tell Erin to sling it. I was trying to protect Tomara, she's scared of Erin. But I'm not."

"Well. I think that's very brave of you." Phoebe smiled proudly, "It's more than I would do when I was your age."

"Yeh it is what you would do. That's why I'm doing it because it's what you, mom and aunt piper would have done.." Kat resolved. She was just ten years old and she wasn't one for standing up to people like Prue or Parker. She was not one to stand out against injustice unless it was to protect her twin.

The sister's watched as Kat marched up to Erin who was still getting some punch with her friends.

"Better call your mom to pick you up. Cause you're leaving." Kat said confidently. "You ever call my cousin a freak again and you'll regret it."

"Big deal." Erin sneered. "Look everyone Kat Mitchell is throwing me out of her party. Guess you and your sister can't come to my one then. Ice skating next month and you two and Cady loser will be the only ones not there."

"We don't care." Kat answered. "Get out. Oh and stop picking on Cady too or I'll set Prue on you."

"Fine. Come on guys. This party is lame anyway. Lets get my sister to drive us to the mall." The four girls who were always in a group together wondered off to the side and Erin pulled out her cell phone, presumably to call her big sister or her mom to come and pick her up.

"You did a brave thing there." Phoebe assured her niece, as she approached her. "Thanks for standing up for my daughter. Without beating anyone to a pulp. You stood up for what's right even though it meant that you would suffer. What you did will really make your mom happy."

Kat sighed. "I've really done it now."

"I could tell you that all of this stuff won't matter in a few years. Who's popular and who's not. And there are worse things that a person can do, believe me." Phoebe said putting an arm around her niece's shoulders.

"Worse than committing social suicide before junior high. I doubt it" Kat grimaced. "You don't understand me and Tomara will be outcastes. It's all right for Prue, she isn't in the same class as Erin Williams."

"Well. I'm sure that it will sort it's self out. You made a good start in standing up to the little cow. You just need to keep it up. Don't let anything she does or says get to you. You come from a long line of you know what's, and she come's from a long line of talent less harpies who grow up to look pretty and bag a rich husband." Phoebe smiled, not sure she should have said that. But that was the difference between her relationship with her nieces and nephews and with her own children, she couldn't say that stuff to her own kids, but she could to them.

"Yeh well. That's then and this is now and I have to face her in school after vacation's over. Tomara is gonna hate me. She really is." Kat looked miserably up at her aunt.

"Well that's then. And this is now. Enjoy the rest of your birthday. You're only ten once." Phoebe whispered into Kat's ear.

While all this was going on the demon watched from afar. He was watching the girl that was apart from everyone, the girl that had no desire for social interaction. This child would easily be turned, guided into the folds of evil. The problem was she was an idiot by all accounts. She was unable to communicate, she could not speak more than single words. She was useless as a potential leader of the underworld. the ten year old hummed to herself. she sat in a sandpit quite far away from the other children in the garden. It was a large garden filled with people. Mostly children from the halliwell line. But this child didn't fit. She came from another dimension, another world where magic was different. She was never meant to be born.

She was the daughter of a great magical force for good in that other place beyond the world's edge. A twice blessed child from another place.

Six months ago.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that Harry Potter is real." snarled the demon or Morden as he was called. The seer was never wrong of course. But she did on occasion lie.

"That kid's book is based in reality."

"A lot of popular human stories are based in reality from other dimensions or worlds. Some human's are gifted with a power to see what is going on in other worlds. Most just see snippets, but you get one or two who can see full destinies of other people living in these places. The Rolling woman is one such exception. How else do you think she came up with such a detailed world."

"How the hell should I know. You think I read that crap. I'm a demon not a ten year old girl!" Morden roared at the seer. "I did used to watch Buffy though. She was hot, for demon killer that is. Is she by any chance real."

"Yes." the seer nodded, smirking slightly, "Although he lost it. The comics, just his imagination. The series though, that happened in some far off world there is a Buffy a Xander and a Willow."

"Really. I really ought to go there one of these days." Morden grinned to himself.

"You can't. only one who is blessed with the sight can travel between worlds. Phoebe halliwell is one who is blessed with such a talent. Around eleven years ago she found herself in another world. I can't tell you what went on there, as my powers don't stretch that far. She blocked the whole thing out, repressed it in her memory. All I can say is that she brought something back with her, something that is unstable in this world and full of potential power."

"And what would that be seer. A necklace, an old sock. What!" Morden snapped, he had been waiting to claim his birthright as the next source for years. The underworld had been in disarray for over a decade. And he knew his time would come.

"A child." the seer replied simply. "Her child. The idiot child of a charmed one and a man from another world. Will lead the underworld above ground and rule this earth. With your help of course Morden. You will be the child's guide. She incapable of even the most simple of conversation, she has no control over her powers. You will help her. She will be totally governed by you. You will be the real king of evil."

"But how am I to get to this child. The charmed ones have destroyed most of our kind. She is heavily guarded by good." Morden wasn't sure that he could do this. A charmed one's child was heavily sought by most demons, but most died in the attempt. That's why there were no attempts these days.

"You gain her trust. She doesn't have a sense of good and evil like the others. She's autistic, which means she doesn't understand morality like most children of her age." the seer advised, a nasty sneer spreading across her aged face. "You have to make her like you which will be hard, since there isn't much about you to like. But you'll have something in common with her, she isn't governed by social norms and rules, and you aren't governed my morality's norms. Think like her. You don't do what is good and right, neither does she.

"Well what do I do then. Turn into a kid. Become like her , a little freak." Morden asked, sounding kind of freaked out. This isn't what he had signed up for. he hated kids.

"No. but you can make yourself appear only to her. Become part of her world, so that she thinks you are just that, apart of her world."

"I guess. If she's as powerful as you say she is. But why don't I just snatch her from her garden."

"Because, she knows to call her aunt Paige if she is threatened, or Wyatt or the other one. She knows that much." the seer hissed. "If this were simple. I could have done it my self. I chose you for a reason. Don't let me down."


End file.
